


Robert and Nicola at the scrapyard

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: “I need the money okay?” - he admitted.“For what?”“Excuse me.... nosey.” - he scoffed.“Come on Robert don't be boring. We just mapped out this masterplan, I think I have a right to know your motives.”“Fine.” - he sighed as he sat on the top of the desk. - “Me and Aaron.... we.... decided to give surrogacy a go. And it's not that cheap.”Or...The title says it all, it's the missing scene when Nicola asks Robert about his real motives for this scheme.





	Robert and Nicola at the scrapyard

“So, are you gonna tell me the real reason why you wanna rip off Graham?” - asked Nicola sitting back in her chair. They were still at the portacabin, just finished planning their grand scheme.

 

“What? I told you.... to turn this place into a goldmine. We both know I have the talent for that.”

 

“Yeah, but … there must be something else.” - she said thinking. - “There's always something else with you.” - she was good, Robert could give her that.

 

“I need the money okay?” - he admitted.

 

“For what?”

 

“Excuse me.... nosey.” - he scoffed.

 

“Come on Robert don't be boring. We just mapped out this masterplan, I think I have a right to know your motives.”

 

“Fine.” - he sighed as he sat on the top of the desk. - “Me and Aaron.... we.... decided to give surrogacy a go. And it's not that cheap.”

 

“Really?” - she asked surprised.

 

“Why? Is that so hard to imagine?”

 

“No, but... I just never pictured you as a family man.”

 

“We have Seb!”

 

“Yeah processing that was weird enough as well.” - she laughed.

 

“What?”

 

“No, no I don't mean this in a bad way.” - she started – “I remember when you came back with the Whites... god I hated you.” - she laughed.

 

“Yeah, I know, you weren't exactly subtle about it.”

 

“You were a selfish prat.”

 

“I still managed to hit the jackpot though...” - he said smiling then he looked at Nicola who was confused a bit – “With Aaron.” - he added to clarify.

 

“Oh yeah, I keep forgetting you two are together since then..... So I was right.” - she said with a broad smile

 

“About what?”

 

“About before... when I said that you've gone all broody.”

 

“It's not... it's..... it's just I really want all that with Aaron.”

 

“Robert Sugden is a softie.... never in my wildest...”

 

“Oi! That doesn't mean anything.... in regards of this business.”

 

“I know... still. Good to know. Aaron changed you.”

 

“He really did.” - he smiled.

 

“So, this surrogacy.....”

 

“I don't know.... we only started talking about it. It's a long process, but to afford it, I need money. And I always get what I want. And I want this. Family is my top priority, and I won't stop until they have everything in this world.”

 

“We should drink to that.”

 

“Good idea. Why don't you swing by later? Aaron's gonna be off visiting Seb, and we could talk about this plan some more.”

 

“You're not going to tell him I assume?”

 

“Not yet. I wanna see how it goes first.”

 

“You just don't want a fight, because I know Aaron and... not sure he's gonna be fine with that.”

 

“Can you blame me? He's gonna see Seb, I don't wanna put him in a bad mood before, not if I don't have to. It's for his own benefit. I'm telling him later. I don't keep secrets anymore. Not from him.”

 

“Soft, broody, and a reformed character.” - she said laughing. - “I'm certainly gonna drink to that.”

 

“Alright,” - he said rolling his eyes. - “I'm gonna head back home, before Aaron leaves, then when you come by later we can practice.”

 

“Practice? What?”

 

The act Nicola! What else?”

 

“Do we have to?“

 

“You're telling me you don't want to? You seem the type to enjoy being in the limelight.”

 

“Fine, you're right.” - she answered – “It might be good to work on the conversation. It has to be perfect.”

 

“Glad we're on the same page.” - he said standing up and aiming for the door.

 

“Go, run home to your husband....” - grinned Nicola – “I think about some lines to use tomorrow.”

 

“What about work?” - asked Robert

 

“Pff...I'm a woman Robert, multitasking is my life.” - she replied before Robert left the scrapyard in a slightly hopeful mood.

 

 


End file.
